


When In Death We Shall Meet

by Assbutt_in_a_trenchcoat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 5x22, 9x23, Based on a Tumblr Post, M/M, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5635228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assbutt_in_a_trenchcoat/pseuds/Assbutt_in_a_trenchcoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a tumblr post I saw where everyone has their soul mates last words somewhere on their body, so you won't know someone is your soulmate until they pass away. Originally posted on my tumblr, cre3pyghostgirl. <br/>Based during season 9 finale. Of all of Dean's deaths, this one hurt Sam the hardest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I used a transcript of season 9's finale episode so I would get their conversation right.

It's too much blood and Sam knows it. He shakily presses a cloth to the wound in Dean's stomach, trying to staunch at least some of the blood. Dean looks up at him weakly, fear replacing the immense pain in his eyes, "Sammy, you got to get out of here before he comes back."  
Sam pushes Dean's hand to cloth to make him hold it, "Shh. Shh. Shh. Shh. Shut up. Shut up. Just save your energy, all right? Oh, man. We'll stop the bleeding. We'll -- we'll get you a doctor or -- or I'll find a spell. You're gonna be okay." Sam tried to think of anything. He's lost Dean over a hundred times but it still sends agony through him. Maybe there's a book or a spell in Bobby's old library-  
Dean shook his head, his voice weak and breaking, "Listen to me. It's better this way."  
"What?!"  
"The Mark. It's making me into something I don't want to be."  
Sam shook his head defiantly, "Don't worry about the Mark. We'll figure out the Mark later. Just hold on, okay? Get you some help." Sam pulls his brothers arm over his shoulder and grabs him around the waist and hauls him up. Dean moans in agony as he tries to hold the rag to his chest, struggling to fill his lungs with air. Sam struggles to keep his brother upright as he practically carries him toward the exit. Dean glanced at Sam, trying to help him along even though he knows he's dead weight, "What happened with you being okay with this?"  
"I lied."  
Dean chuckled without humor, "Ain't that a bitch? Sam. Hold up. Hold up" Sam sits him down on a piece of equipment and looks over his brother. Fresh, bright red blood is starting to pour out of his lips and the small amount of air he's managing to pull in and out of his collapsed lung sounds wet and thick. Dean swallows thickly in pain, putting his hand on Sam's shoulder, "I got to say something to you."   
"What?"  
Dean moves his hand to cup the back of Sam's head, his eyes slowly fading, "I'm proud of us."  
Sam's eyes go wide and fill with tears as he feels as if a something sharp has pierced his own stomach. He thinks of the words, faint but still visible above his hip. The ones that have been there since birth according to his dad. The ones that connect Sam to his soulmate, burning hot and sharp in his skin, "I'm proud of us." Dean's hand falls from Sam's face and he closes his eyes and falls into little brother's chest, the last breathe rushing against Sam's skin. Sam frantically grabs at Dean, "No, no. Hey, hey, hey. Hey, wake up, buddy." He pulls Dean's face away from his chest to look at him, tears starting to fall hot and heavy, "Hey. Dean. Dean!" Sam shakes Dean gently but his head rolls limp, unresponsive. Tears fall down Sam's face as he breaks down completely, cradling Dean close to his chest as he begins to howl his anguish.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was unsatisfied with the way I wrote Sam's part so I went back and did a part for Dean. Goes along with the same AU, your soulmates' last words appear on your body. However, I changed it slightly to be what they last said to you.  
> Set in several moments in Dean's life, the last being Stull Cemetery and takes place during Swan Song.

Dean is four years old when the faint words appear just above his hip. He gets scared the first time he notices them, running to Mary and John because he doesn't know where they came from. Mary rocks him gently and tells him they connect him to someone very special in the world, and Dean is too young to see the pain in her eyes.

Dean is eight years old when he comes home shaking slightly because an older boy from school told him what the words actually meant. He waits until John comes back to the cheap motel room with off brand pizza and has settled down on the couch to ask John what his words are. John looks at Dean, a little surprised, but pulls up his sleeve to reveal a very faded  _I love you._ John's voice sounds thick with emotion when he explains, "It was the last thing your mom said to me that night..." Dean rubs the words on his hip and thinks of the girl who will say them when he is older. He doesn't sleep that night.

Dean is fourteen when he gets suspended from school for breaking a kid's nose. He couldn't even explain to John why he did it, didn't know exactly himself at first. The boy had been talking about the words that were across his chest, brazenly showing them in the locker room. His had said  _I can't believe you._ Dean was changing after gym class when he heard the boy begin to brag about how the person who would say those words were probably going to be so impressed with his strength that they dropped. The next thing Dean knew, he was standing over the boy with bruising knuckles and blood that wasn't his splattered across his shirt. When the principal demanded an explanation, the only thing Dean could say was, "You don't brag about someone's dying words."

Dean is twenty two when Sam leaves for a different life, one neither he nor their father can give him. He feels as if he is being ripped into a million pieces, torn between the belief that his little brother **needs** to get out and have a better life and the belief that Sam is his whole life. When the bus drives off with Sam inside, the words on Dean's hip seem to burn but Dean is so full of swirling emotions that he barely feels it. 

Dean is twenty six when he stares at the words on his hips after getting out of the shower for the thousandth time. It seems they grow brighter every time.  _It's gonna be okay. I've got him._ His blood runs cold whenever he imagines the scenario where that would be said to him, all of them leaving him feeling helpless and scared. John's words come swirling in his head, unwelcome.  _"It's ridiculous for hunters to even entertain the idea of soulmates. Having people you love around you, especially a connection as deep as soul mates, only gives the enemy more ammunition to break you."_ Dean breaks the mirror in frustration, leaving his knuckles bleeding as he drives out to California.

Dean is thirty one and hasn't thought once about the words on his hip when he's laying in pain against the Impala's door. Sam is standing above him, but it's not Sam. It's Lucifer and Dean can't think of a way where this ends with him living. He reaches out towards Sam, grabbing his jacket lightly, "Sam, it's okay. It's okay. I'm here. I'm here. I'm not gonna leave you." Sam, Lucifer, sneers and punches him two more times and Dean almost can't see with the amount of blood in his eyes, "I'm not gonna leave you." He can see the war raging inside of Sam's mind as the expressions play across his little brother's face. Dean feels a heavy weight settle on him and he wishes God was listening just so he could curse him more for allowing them to suffer like this. Sam lets go of Dean as he takes control again and reaches into his pocket with a shaky hand, "It's okay, Dean. It's gonna be okay. I've got him." Dean feels his stomach drop as the words ring in his head, the burn on his hips completely unrelated to the damage Lucifer has done. _It's gonna be okay. I've got him._ Dean watches helplessly as Sam throws the rings down onto the ground in the cemetery and says the spell to open door to Lucifer's cage. His mind races with things he wishes he could tell Sam but he's frozen with grief. He watches as Sam grapples with Michael before plunging into the cage, and Dean can't remember the last time he felt this empty or cold.


End file.
